


If You Have To Put A Name To It

by NerdNirdNurd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Supernatural Cathartica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdNirdNurd/pseuds/NerdNirdNurd
Summary: You gotta love Garth. He's a smart dude.Sam's smart too.I did a quick revision.





	If You Have To Put A Name To It

"Sam says you were re-educated." Garth said. "Or something like that."

"That is correct." Castiel replied. Garth nodded.

"What was it like?" He asked.

"I was being reminded that my emotions should not cloud my judgment when dealing with humans."

"Really? LIke how?" Garht asked.

"Empathy. I do not like to kill children. But to properly fulfill God's wishes, one must do so." Castiel said softly. Garth fell silent at that. Sam's mouth fell open.

"God told you to kill kids?" He asked. Castiel nodded, then shook his head.

"I believed the orders came from Father. I did not hear them from his lips." Castiel clarified.

"Did you get retrained cuz' of that?" Garth asked.

"Several times. I was punished and re-educated any time I failed to follow orders to kill."

Garth nodded and tapped his fingers on the table.

"So. No empathy?" Sam asked. Castiel frowned. 

"No."

"What do angels do for enjoyment?" Garth asked.

"I used to visit people's heavens. Their happy memories were enjoyable."

"That's allowed?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Castiel replied.

"But what do you do?" Garth asked. 

"I was a soldier. I fought and I killed enemies to the Throne." Castiel replied.

Garth took a long sip of beer.

"Is it true a battalion went with you to get Dean?" Garth asked. Sam looked at Garth sharply.

"Where'd you hear that?" He asked.

"It is true." Castiel replied.

"How many came back?" Sam asked.

"Fifty seven." Castiel replied.

"Jeez, Castiel. That's awful! I'm so sorry you lost so many of your brothers." Garth said, meaning it. Castiel waved it off.  


"There is no need. It was unfortunate, but expected."

"Wait. Don't you care?" Garth asked him, scandalized. "Those angels were your _family_."

"We are taught to accept losses for God's Glory. To dismiss them from our minds. One can better engage the enemy when sad thoughts are repressed and ignored." Castiel told Garth. 

By now Garth and Sam were staring at Castiel in incredulity.

"So, let me see if I'm understanding you right. You purpose of all that re-training was to make you into some sort of _sociopath_?" Garth asked.

Castiel snapped his eyes to Garth. 

"I...No. Our Father is Light and Love. We are...not...I do not like that word. It does not apply." Castiel insisted.

Sam nodded, and then as gently as he could, spoke: 

"A sociopath is only capable of anger and hatred. Anything that does not serve a sociopath's benefit, is ignored or disposed of, with little or no regard to collateral damage." Sam said, to clarify what Garth meant. "And the only thing worse than a sociopath is a psychopath. A psychopath is the same as a sociopath...."

"I know what a psychopath is." Castiel snapped. Sam held up his hands.

"Then you know I"m right if I say unequivocally that Zachariah was a full on psychopath. His favorite part of his job was hurting and killing humans."

"I didn't enjoy the killing. But it was necessary."

Castiel replied "Soldiers kill, Sam. It was necessary."

"Necessary why?"

"To bring about the end of all things. To finally achieve victory over The Great Adversary, and to earn peace and a place by..." Castiel frowned. It was an angry frown. He stood up, paced in a tight circle, and sat back down. 

"They turned each of us into self-serving killing machines. Everything was for God's glory, and therefore our individual right to stay with Him and bask in His Love and Reward. And to get it, all we had to do was get rid of the humans. How could we be so blind?"

Castiel covered his mouth, then doubled over momentarily. A few seconds later, and to everyone's surprise, he threw up. There wasn't much. He'd only had one cheeseburger so far that day.

"Talk about straying from the path." Garth mumbled, as he and Sam patted Castiel's back.


End file.
